Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $136.4\%$
Answer: $136.4$ percent = $136.4$ per cent = $136.4$ per hundred $136.4\% = \dfrac{136.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{136.4\%} = 1.364$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.